The University of Wisconsin Hospital is experienced in hospitalwide drug utilization review. The governing body for the DUR process within the hospital is the P&T Committee. The DUR studies conducted are accepted as medical care evaluations (MCE's) mandated by the Quality Evaluation Review Committee (QERC). QERC is the authorized professional standards review organization (PSRO) for the University of Wisconsin Hospital established by the State of Wisconsin PSRO. The objectives of this research project are: 1. To determine the effectiveness of the entire drug utilizaton review process on improving drug prescribing through compliance with established criteria using an existing hospitalwide program, 2. To compare the degree of improvement between specifically defined therapeutic categories, and 3. To perform a cost-benefit analysis on the process for the given year. The study will also attempt to: 1. Quantitate the degree of change, and 2. Provide data to indicate whether drugs in other therapeutic categories can be similarly affected using the same routinely available educational system. Although not a direct provision of the study, the data may suggest some methodologies other than educational interventions are more effective at improving drug prescribing for certain therapeutic categories. Finally, the information derived from this project will be translated to other hospitals within the state through the University of Wisconsin, School of Medicine, Division of Continuing Medical Education.